Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blood pressure measuring equipment and, more particularly, to a system that utilizes a cuff that is extended around a limb of a user to controllably restrict blood flow in the user's limb as blood pressure measurements are being taken.
Background Art
The focus on improved personal health worldwide has led to the development of many different types of instruments that can be used, without the assistance of medical personnel, to take a measurement that relates to a person's state of health. Among these instruments are those used to measure blood pressure.
Most blood pressure measuring systems utilize the same basic model—that being to controllably restrict, blood flow through pressure application on a user's limb. With a manometer and other components, a user can detect and display his/her blood pressure as the flow impeding pressure is changed.
A growing trend is to provide health related measuring equipment, such as blood pressure measuring equipment, in non-medical, public settings, such as food stores, pharmacies, etc. Typically, a blood pressure measuring system is incorporated into a kiosk. The kiosk has a platform for supporting a cuff configured to be used in conjunction with one of a user's left or right arms.
These kiosks are designed so that an individual can either sit on a support, or use a wheelchair, to comfortably align to deploy the cuff. As a result, these kiosks become dedicated left- or right-handed. This construction has some significant limitations.
If a user has lost his/her arm on the side for which the kiosk is dedicated, it may be impossible for him/her to utilize the blood pressure cuff. Alternatively, the user must contort him-/herself to improvise and take a measurement utilizing the cuff. This may be a particular problem in the event that the individual is seated in a wheelchair.
A further problem with the above-described construction is that it may also limit the user's ability to take an accurate measurement. Recent medical research has suggested that blood pressure measurements may vary between a user's left and right arms. Still further, a most accurate measurement is believed to be taken by averaging blood pressure measurements for a user's left and right arms.
With existing systems, it is essentially impossible, or at best very difficult, to attempt to measure blood pressure on left and right arms with a conventional kiosk arrangement that is left- or right-hand dedicated. This limitation alone may make the kiosk usage less than desirable.
In light of the continuing trend to make self-assessment of certain health states without the intervention of medical personnel, the need for better systems to allow users to measure their blood pressure is increasingly important in what is becoming a highly competitive area. Designers in this area continue to seek such improvements out.